Hotels are establishments that provide lodging, meals, entertainment, and various personal services for the public. Many modern hotels include full service restaurants, swimming pools, fitness centers, business centers, childcare, conference facilities, and social function services. Most modern hotels include a fitness center. An issue with the fitness center is safety, or at least perceived safety or privacy for patrons, particularly in off-peak hours. Often, a hotel guest may feel uncomfortable working out in a fitness room with only one other person. In the later hours of the day or the earlier hours of the morning, when the fitness center may have little traffic, a hotel guest may find himself or herself working out with only one other person. This sharing of a fitness center without supervision or the comfort of others may be uncomfortable for some guests.
Although security measures can be taken, such as having a camera in a workout area, the camera may not provide the same comfort as having fitness personnel or other individuals present. However, due to the light traffic during these times and the need to limit hotel costs, it is not practical to place hotel staff in the fitness center.